Count Shadow
by CrusaderTransformer1
Summary: A new story from me, I put characters into a classic movie. One of the two that I did, and please, NO FLAMES! Please read the note...
1. Chapter 1

_**Count Shadow**_

By Tiffany Harders

I do not own the story Dracula or Sonic nor the company Sega, I just own the brides I had to make up. If I did own Sega, oh how there would be CHAOS! And I confess to being a huge Shadow and Amy pairing fan, which is why my two stories containing Sonic characters always has them in the leading love roles. This is mostly based off the movie with Gary Oldman, but I have rearranged it to make it appropriate for Christians to read. So basically it will be for almost all ages to read. There will be a little blood, but such is the way of vampire movies or stories.

Shadow/Dracula

Amy Rose/Mina

Sonic/Jonathan

Sonic's uncle, Sir Charles/Abraham Van Helsing

Rouge/Lucy

Knuckles/Arthur

Espio/ Jack

Vector/Quincy

Eggman/Reinfield

A brown girl bat (Abbey), a black girl cat (Cassie), and a blond girl porcupine (Sara)/Dracula's brides

In the city of London, everyone was asleep, except for one individual. In an insane asylum there was a padded cell with a bared window that showed London, there was a fat egg-shaped man with a mustache and in a strait jacket that was unlatched at the moment, and he was talking to someone that no one could see.

"I've done everything that you have asked, Master." He said, getting up from his seat on the floor, "All the preparations are in order, for I know (he picked a live fly from the ceiling) that when the rewards are given, I will be one of those who prosper from your generosity."

He looked at the fly between his white-gloved fingers before popping it into his mouth.

"Mmm, thank you." He said, sitting down again and chewing on the fly.

**At a company that sold homes to wealthy people…..**

"He's gone mad, and I will need you to pick up from where he started Mr. Sonic, you must help his costumer Count Shadow." An old gray wolf in a business suit said to a younger blue hedgehog, in a not so fancy suit, showing that he didn't make much money.

"Of course sir, but if you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened to Mr. Eggman in Transylvania?" Sonic asked him.

"Nothing, his own personal problems." The gray wolf replied, but something on his face showed that he knew more that what he was telling, "This is a good opportunity for you."

**Later that day…..**

Sonic had just told Amy, his fiancée, who was happy for him and disappointed at the same time.

"Well we've waited this long, haven't we Sonic?" Amy said, smiling at him.

"We can be married when I come back." Sonic said assuringly.

"Of course." Amy said.

Sonic turned to go elsewhere, but Amy stopped him.

"Sonic…Sonic." Amy said softly, her emerald-green eyes showing she loved him and wanted something…

Amy led Sonic to a stone bench in the garden where they were, with Sonic checking the area in case someone else was there.

"Sonic I love you." Amy said, sitting down.

"And I love you Amy." Sonic said, sitting down as well.

They kissed with Sonic pulling Amy closer to him.

A few days later, Sonic was on a train heading towards Transylvania, and was enjoying the scenery and looking at a picture of Amy. Then he put it down and opened a letter he had received from the Count Shadow. He began to read.

**Shadow's voice is saying the words that he reads……**

_My friend,_

_Welcome to Transylvania, I trust that your journey has been a happy one._

_I look forward to meeting you and doing business with you, and I hope you will enjoy your stay in my beautiful land. My carriage will meet you at Cross Point and bring you to me._

_Your Friend,_

_S._

Sonic was off the train a little later after he read Count Shadow's note and was soon on a carriage to meet the Count's carriage at Cross Point. After Sonic told the driver where to go, the black echidna looked spooked like he had seen a ghost and asked if he was sure. Confused, Sonic assured the driver that's where he wanted to go. The driver sighed and allowed him in, with several other animals as well, and started driving. Upon reaching the site, the carriage stopped and Sonic got out, looking around.

There was no carriage, yet.

"We're early driver, there's no one here." Sonic said, and a young cat girl grabbed his hand, putting a cross in it and saying something in her foreign tongue.

Sonic looked at the silver cross in his hand admiringly, for he was a Christian himself, and an older man with a strange headset came forward, threw Sonic's suitcase out (almost hitting Sonic in the process), and slammed the carriage door shut. The driver slapped the ponies with the reins, driving them at a rather hurried speed.

Sonic, now alone, stared after them bewildered and picked up his suitcase, sliding the cross around his neck. After they were out of his sight, he started looking around in the area where he was and saw something that made his spine crawl.

A wood cross with a carving of Jesus on it and someone cruel had put a wolf's head where Jesus' face should be. The wolf head looked like it had been rotting for quite a while and there were just bits of fur and mostly bone. The mouth was open, making it look like it was snarling at visitors. Sonic glared at it, feeling angry at whoever did that. Sonic heard howling from all around him and looking around, he was scared to find that there were large wolves everywhere, all looking at him and growling. To Sonic's relief, he heard the galloping of hooves and a black carriage pulled by four black ponies came up, and the driver was in gear that made him look both dark and frightening in the lantern's light.

The driver said nothing, just made a frightening noise in his throat, and helped Sonic into the carriage. Sonic was too frightened to speak, so he just got in without questions.

Sonic settled himself on the red cushions and jumped when the driver cracked his whip at the ponies, causing one of them to scream. As he rode, he could still hear and see the wolves outside, some of the many that he saw earlier were chasing the carriage.

After a few hours and longer after he calmed down, he got bored with the ride and decided to ask the driver how much farther it was to the castle. He scooted over to the left side and opened the window, sticking his head out.

"Hey driver!" Sonic yelled, trying to get the driver's attention above the wind and the driver turned his head, "Is the castle much farther?"

He thought the driver looked at him, but when he found he wasn't looking at him, but down, he also looked down.

The wheels were only an inch away from a ledge and beyond that ledge was a gouge that looked like it was a good five miles down.

Sonic gulped and pulled his head back in, shutting the window. He soon felt the carriage start to slow, and he watched out the window as the carriage pulled up to a gate. The gate opened seemingly on its own and Sonic could have sworn that he had seen faint red fire flickering and dancing in front of the gate that both the ponies and the carriage went through before going through the gate completely. Sonic stuck his head out the window and looked back, seeing it again faintly before it disappeared completely from his sight and the gate closed with a loud CLANG!

The carriage pulled up in front of the old castle and Sonic got out with his suitcase. As soon as he was out, the driver drove the carriage away. Sonic watched him go, the turned towards the doors. A couple of large stones fell from the structure of the castle behind him, causing him to jump and whirl around.

Sonic eyed the stones that just fell.

_No wonder he wants to leave the castle, it's falling apart, stone by stone_. Sonic thought, turning back towards the doors.

Sonic walked up, rather awkwardly because his suitcase was so heavy, to the doors and they opened, like the gate seemly on their own, and revealing a beautiful and old room with coats of arms, tapestries, and a painting of a black hedgehog with red highlights with red armor, a hint of fierceness in the ruby eyes. Sonic suddenly sensed he was not alone and saw a shadow in front of him. It gave an impression of creeping up to do something horrible to him and then he saw the owner of it, carrying a colorful lantern.

An ancient-looking gray hedgehog with ruby eyes, his orange-highlighted quills up in a ponytail and wearing a long red robe with symbols of a green emerald on the front came up to him.

"Welcome to my home." The old gray creature said in a raspy voice, "Enter freely and leave some of the happiness you bring."

Sonic was a little creeped out by this hedgehog, but didn't show it.

"Count Shadow?" Sonic inquired.

"I am Shadow." The gray hedgehog confirmed, and then gestured inside, "Come in."

Sonic looked down at the step before stepping up and entering.

Count Shadow then led Sonic to the dining room, where there was food prepared on a table.

"Please sit down and enjoy yourself." Shadow invited.

Sonic accepted the invite and sat down while Shadow poured him a glass of Pepsi.

"I trust you will excuse me if I do not join you." Shadow said, having finished pouring the soda and sitting down himself, "I have already dined, and also, I never drink…..soda."

Sonic gave a smile to show his appreciation and settling a napkin onto his lap. He looked at the painting of the black hedgehog again.

"An ancestor? I see the resemblance." Sonic asked Shadow, trying to start up a conversation.

Shadow briefly looked at the painting before fixing his rather intense gaze upon Sonic.

"Count Shadow the 1st, of the Order of the Chaos, the Emerald." Shadow said, getting up and walking until he was directly under the painting, "Order of the Chaos used to assist the churches by slaying their enemies, and in time, that relationship showed that it wasn't entirely…….successful."

"Oh yes…….heheheheh." Sonic said chuckling, thinking sarcastically, _I wonder why, if they all were as weird as this guy!_

Shadow let out a roar of anger and pulled a sword out of nowhere, swinging it once around his head, and pointing it at Sonic's throat, only an inch away. Sonic just sat there paralyzed with fear at the angry old hedgehog, who obviously had very good skills with swords.

"It isn't a laughing matter!" Shadow snarled, "We the Chaos have a right to be proud, what demon or witch was as powerful as a killer whose blood flows in these veins?!"

Shadow pointed the sword at Sonic's face and then brought it to his other hand.

"Blood." He said, cutting his hand slowly, bringing the cut hand up to his face briefly like he was going to bring the cut to his mouth, then closing his hand in a fist and lowering back to his side, "Is too precious a thing in this time. The legends of my great race are now but a tale to be told."

He then slid the sword onto the table, and Sonic started to feel guilty.

"I am the last of my kind." Shadow said sadly and slowly.

Sonic stood up, a pitying look on his face.

"I have insulted you with my ignorance, Count." He said, "Forgive me."

A little later on, they were completing a contract, which Shadow had signed and sealed with the Chaos symbol. He placed his seal down and put his hands together.

"I so long to wander the streets in your London." Shadow said, walking to a large map behind where Sonic sat, with marks of crosses where Shadow had bought houses in a strange circle, "To share its life, its……death."

At the mention of death, Sonic became somewhat uncomfortable. But he regained control of himself.

"And you Count, are….." Sonic said, getting up and looking behind him where Shadow was.

Shadow wasn't there anymore and Sonic looked around to find him on his other side.

"Are now owner of the Abbey, congratulations." Sonic said.

"Your superiors are most appreciative of your talent." Shadow said, revealing the palms of his hands for a moment.

Sonic saw with some disturbance that he had thick hair on his palms, and quickly looked back up to Shadow's face.

"They say you are a hedgehog of good…..taste." Shadow said, smiling in a strange way.

Sonic smiled nervously at him and got up, looking at the map where the marks were.

"Excuse my curiosity, but why buy houses in a circle like this? Is it to raise the market value?" Sonic asked, approaching the map.

Shadow didn't answer this question, he was staring at something on the desk that had taken his breath away.

"Do you believe in destiny?" He suddenly breathed out to Sonic, who had turned around to stare at him.

Shadow started going towards the desk slowly.

"That even fabrics of time itself can be altered."

He reached towards the object, accidently spilled some ink over it. What he picked up was Amy's picture, with ink oozing over the glass, it showed only Amy's face.

"The luckiest animal on this earth is the one that finds…….true love." Shadow said, a smile on his face as he studied Amy's bright smiling face.

"You found Amy, I thought I lost that picture." Sonic said, "We are to be married as soon as I return to London."

Sonic all this time was unaware of the Count's shadow trying to choke his shadow behind him, showing Shadow's true feelings toward him and his love for Amy.

"Are you married, Count?" Sonic asked, "Sir, are you married?"

Shadow briefly glanced at him and then gazed at Amy's picture again, his shadow leaving Sonic's alone.

"I was married once, ages ago it seems…….she died." Shadow said, a single tear rolling down his face.

"Oh, I'm very sorry." Sonic said, now feeling very sorry for this ancient creature.

"She was fortunate. My life at its best is…..misery." Shadow said, giving the picture to Sonic, "No doubt she will make a wonderful wife."

Sonic smiled and took the picture from Shadow gently.

Shadow suddenly smiled strangely again, wiping the single tear away.

"Come, write now to your press, along to any of your loved ones, and let them know you will be staying with me, until a month from now." Shadow said, urging Sonic to the desk.

Sonic sat down and looked up at Shadow.

"A month? You really want me to stay that long?" Sonic asked, an uneasy feeling growing inside of him.

Shadow bent low to level his face with Sonic's.

"I will take no refusal." Shadow said, his tone showing that he meant it.

Shadow laughed quietly at the startled look on Sonic's face and left, spreading his cape as he went.

**Amy, at her friend Rouge's house……**

Amy, dressed in a red Victorian dress, was busy practicing her typing in a lounge. The page she was typing on was going to go into her diary. There was a picture of Sonic sitting next to the typewriter, with his cocky grin and a thumbs-up at the photographer.

The words that Amy typed for her diary told of her knowing that Sonic didn't like her staying at Rouge's house while he is away. He was pretty sure that if she got used to rich life, she would never settle for the life of a house seller. But Rouge and Amy had been friends since they were little, and Rouge had never made fun of Amy for being a school mistress.

Amy was about to go into another paragraph when a book nearby caught her eye. It said, Kissing in Arabia. Amy, in her curiosity, opened it to find a picture of a gray male cat and a brown female cat in white robes gripping each other tightly while French-kissing.

"I wonder if they were sore in the sides later on." Amy couldn't help but wonder out loud as she observed how tight they were gripping each other. She was still gazing at the picture when a door opened and closed loudly.

"Amy!" Rouge's voice from the entry way called out.

Amy glanced behind and shut the book quickly, resuming her typing like nothing had interrupted. Rouge, dressed in a fancy purple Victorian gown, joined her friend in the lounge.

"Oh Amy, you're always working." Rouge said teasingly, sitting down on the love seat that was next to the desk where Amy was typing, "Is Sonic making you learn to handle that ridiculous machine?"

"Yes, it's necessary for my schooling job." Amy informed her, "Plus, it's a nice way to pass the time and I use it to write in my diary."

She finished typing, got up and accidently hit the book, knocking it to the floor. Rouge and Amy quickly both sat on the floor.

"Isn't this an interesting book?" Rouge asked, picking it up before Amy, keeping it out of her reach when Amy grabbed for it, and opened it, both girls giggling.

The picture they looked at was a black hedgehog guy and a white hedgehog girl kissing each other gently while the girl was sitting on the boy's lap.

"That looks nice, doesn't it?" Amy said, looking at the picture.

"I know it is, I did that last night." Rouge said, a slight mischievous smile on her face.

"Fibber, you did not!" Amy said a grin on her face.

"Yes I did!" Rouge said and Amy gasped in disbelief, "Well, in my dreams at least."

Rouge raised herself while chuckling along with Amy and sat back on the love seat.

"Sonic kisses well, doesn't he? You can tell Rouge." Rouge said as she pulled Amy by the hand unto the seat next to her.

"Yes." Amy said, with a hint of sadness, "He also thinks he's too poor to marry me."

"Yes, well you're lucky. I don't even have one marriage proposal," Rouge said, "And here I am, almost twenty, practically a hag!"

Both girls laughed hard at the comment.

That evening, Rouge threw a public party, with music, dancing, soda, seafood, and stories.

An old butler was given the task of announcing Rouge's guests.

"Vector Vin Sherlock!" The butler announced, a crocodile in western attire beside him.

"Who is that?" Amy asked as the butler tried to take Vector's hat for him, but Vector wouldn't allow it, keeping it in his hand.

"That's Vector, one of the detectives here in town." Rouge said, looking at him dreamingly, "Bet he's a good kisser, he's so cute!"

"You're positively indecent!" Amy informed her playfully.

"I just know what boys like in a girl." Rouge insisted, "Watch."

Amy obeyed and watched as the white bat walked up to the huge crocodile.

"Vector darling." Rouge said, coming up to him, holding her hand out and briefly looking behind her to see if Amy was watching.

"Miss Rouge, why you're as fresh as a spring rain." Vector said charmingly, kissing her hand.

"Oh thank you!" Rouge said charmingly as Vector kissed her hand.

They stood near the couch that was in the middle of the room and were talking about the news and weather when the butler announced the next guest.

"Dr. Espio Ninja!"

"Espio!" Rouge called, leaving Vector standing by the couch, who looked wistfully after the beautiful bat.

Espio, dressed in a black evening suit, came in smiling, and then tripped on the jaws of the polar bear rug that was in the room. He went down clutching his foot.

"Oh Espio darling!" Rouge exclaimed, rushing to his side.

Amy had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the poor chameleon, whom Rouge was assisting to the couch. Rouge was telling him to come over to the couch so that she could kiss the aching area best, and Espio was looking thrilled.

"My poor doctor, brilliant doctor, what a naughty bear!" Rouge scolded the bear rug while stroked the blushing Espio's head with one hand while the other held his hand, and Amy giggled at the silliness of it all. Then a red echidna in a black tuxedo with a white tie, white gloves that covered his big spiked hands, and strange yellow and red shoes complete with green socks entered.

"Lord Knuckles Guardian!" The butler announced.

"Knuckles!" Rouge said in delight, leaving Espio looking mournful at her leave.

"Oh my darling!" Rouge said as she went into his waiting arms and received both a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Espio had gotten up from the couch and had discovered that he had sat upon Vector's cowboy hat, which was comically flat. He picked it up and sheepishly handed it to Vector.

"So sorry about your hat." Espio said in an apologetic tone.

"Yeah right." Vector said quietly, almost growling, taking the hat with a look of venom at the chameleon doctor.

"This is my spring dress." Rouge had said to Knuckles, turning around for Knuckles to see.

"Is it really?" Knuckles asked, looking at the dress as Rouge turned.

_Rouge is so pure and virtuous, but I admit that her free way of talking shocks me to no end sometimes._ Amy thought, still watching Rouge as she talked to the three boys, _Still, I'm not surprised that boys flock around her. I very much wish I was as pretty and adored as she is! _

Amy then got a feeling that made her spine have shivers run up and down, like she was being watched. It felt like someone dark was near her, watching her every move, in a dark and yet adoring way. She felt it come closer, and she was surprised to find herself backing away from whatever it was. Then a voice whispered right in her ear!

_Tois dracus sa, witsemay._ It whispered seductively in a foreign tongue while unseen and barely felt hands settled themselves on her shoulders.

Amy let out a shuddering breath after it ended, the hands left just as sudden as they came and she left the room to retire to her bedroom, thinking maybe she had some bad seafood. Rouge didn't notice her leaving, neither did anyone else.

Count Shadow watched her go, having sent his shadow to see and touch her for the first time in the flesh. His eyes were glazed over, giving them a creepy white color. Then after she left, he summoned his shadow back, and closed his eyes (which came back to ruby red), giving in to slumber.

**The next day at the insane asylum where Dr. Espio worked...**

"What matter of man is this?" Espio wondered out loud into a recorder that he had turned on, "Mr. Robotnik Eggman, a respected man of the company of which he worked, a well-spoken of gentleman at the Robots club, goes insane after a trip to Transylvania. Suffers a complete mental break-down. He's now obsessed with some...blood lust."

Espio ended his recording and went out to see Eggman, some guards with box-helmets on their heads, watching some other insane or mentally-disabled animals, nodding to him as he passed, and he returned the nod. He approached the cell which kept Eggman, whose mysterious insanity was keeping his mind occupied, day and night, wondering why and how he had turned insane all of a sudden.

"Stay there." Espio said to the guard next to Eggman's cell.

The guard nodded and unlocked the cell, opening it for Espio. Espio entered and eyed the fat figure that sat by the bared window in the shadows. The figure turned around and looked at him, rising to its feet, with a plate with some things squirming upon it.

The figure stepped towards him and revealed itself in the light. Mr. Eggman approached Dr. Espio.

"Would you care for a small snack of some kind, Doctor?" Eggman asked politely, holding out the plate, which had bugs of all kinds running around on it.

"No thank you, Mr. Eggman." Espio said, eyeing the plate and its creepy-crawlies, "How are you feeling tonight?"

Eggman looked at the journal that Espio was holding and scoffed at what was written.

"Much better than you, my lovesick doctor." Eggman sneered.

"Does my personal life interest you?" Espio asked, holding out his journal.

"Certainly, all life interests me." Eggman confirmed, looking over his bugs again and picking one up.

"Without a doubt, Mr. Eggman, that is disgusting." Espio said, grimacing at the sight of Eggman picking them up with his fingers.

"Actually no, perfectly nutritious." Eggman replied, looking back at the doctor before exclaiming the bugs again.

"You see its life that I ingest, and it gives life to me." Eggman said before putting a maggot into his mouth.

"A fly gives you life?" Espio asked quizzingly.

"Certainly." Eggman replied, going towards his window.

"I've have to invent a new definition of lunatic for you." Espio said, writing down Eggman's theory onto his journal, getting somewhat inspired, "What about spiders? Spiders eat the flies."

"Oh yes, spiders eat them." Eggman said as he picked a spider up and exclaimed it.

"What about sparrows?" Espio asked, watching the named bird fly circling the cell roof before settling on the window.

"Oh yes." Eggman replied, getting up as he also watched the bird, "But what eats the sparrow?"

"Something larger perhaps?" Espio inquired, going towards the door, writing as he went.

"Oh yes, a kitten." Eggman said, now kneeling on the floor, cupping his hands near the floor, like he was holding something small, "I beg of you. A little sleek, a playful kitten! Something I can teach, something I can feed! No one would refuse me a kitten."

"Wouldn't you prefer a cat?" Espio asked, holding up his pencil, one finger in the air.

Eggman inhaled sharply and deeply through his mouth at Espio's suggestion.

"Oh yes! A big cat!" Eggman said with Espio grinning at him, and suddenly added, "My salvation depends on it!"

"Your salvation?!" Espio said in surprise, the grin dropping fast from his face.

"Yes! I need lives! I need lives for the Master!" Eggman ranted, then slightly shrank into himself, his hand at his mouth.

"Master? What Master?" Espio asked, growing more and more concerned at this sudden change in character.

Eggman turned towards the window as if in a trance, and pointed one finger towards the window.

"The Master will come, and he has promised to make me **immortal**." Eggman said, turning back to Espio, his eyes full of madness.

"How?!" Espio snarled the question out.

Eggman growled like an animal and attacked Espio, his teeth digging into the chameleon doctor's neck. Espio screamed and the guard came running in, swinging his stick down onto Eggman's head. Another guard came running in and both of them separated the madman from the doctor.

"Blood is the Life! Blood is the Life!" Eggman screamed.

**At the castle of Count Shadow...**

Sonic was using a mirror to shave a stubble of a beard that he had grown over the week. His very-sharp razor was carefully going over his lathered throat, and he suddenly felt something like a hand on his shoulder. This unexpected weight scared him and he accidently gave himself a scratch on his neck.

He whirled around to see who had touched his shoulder, and discovered Shadow who was just coming in with his clean clothes. Shadow shuffled over to the bed and put the neatly folded clothes onto the guest bed. Sonic half watched him and half looked at the blood on his hand that kept going to the cut on his neck.

"I didn't hear you come in." Sonic said, putting his hand down at last.

Shadow seemed to slide over than walk as the door closed on its own and looked at the cut on his neck.

"Be careful how you cut yourself sir, it's more dangerous than you think." Shadow said.

Sonic turned around and looked at the cut with the mirror. Shadow spotted the mirror over Sonic's shoulder and growled while flinching with his hands over his face. The mirror shattered suddenly, startling Sonic and making him take a step back.

Shadow looked at the mirror again over Sonic's shoulder and hmphed.

"Tis a shame, and you shouldn't shave without a mirror." Shadow said, suddenly reaching over and taking the bewildered Sonic's razor from his hand, "Perhaps you should...grow a beard."

Sonic looked at his mirror in utter confusion while Shadow unknowingly stepped away from him and licked the blood completely off of the razor with one stroke of his tongue. A look of some satisfaction crossed over Shadow's face after the blood was gone and he stepped back to Sonic.

"The letters I have requested, have you written them?" Shadow asked, handing his hand out for them.

Sonic looked at him with an almost angry look in his eyes before turning and picking up three letters in envelopes. He handed them to Shadow over his shoulder, and Shadow smirked as he looked over the letters, finding one addressed to Amy. He eyed Amy's name for half a moment, and then put them in his robe pocket, Sonic's razor still in his hand.

"Good," Shadow said to Sonic.

Shadow then swiped the razor through the basin's water, rinsing it of lather, and using one gray finger to tip Sonic's head upwards, he shaved the razor up the blue hedgehog's neck.

"Should you leave this room," Shadow said, continuing to rinse the razor and shave the rest of Sonic's stubble of a beard, "You shouldn't go to sleep in any part of the castle...it is old, and has many bad memories...be warned.

Sonic almost gulped at the last thing, but withheld himself.

"I'm sure I understand." Sonic said respectfully.

Shadow was about to shave again when he caught sight of Sonic's new cross in the reflection of the razor.

He let out a unearthly sound of torment at the sight of it and Sonic bolted away from Shadow in fright, whirling around to stare at the ancient count.

"Do not put your faith in such...trinkets of deceit." Shadow said to Sonic, his eyes still on the cross.

Sonic grabbed the cross protectively, and looked at it before glaring at Shadow, his fingers tightening around the small figure of Jesus.

"Transylvania is not England; our ways are not your ways." Shadow continued, his voice unfailing to sound assuring, "And for you, there shall be many strange things."

That was the last straw for Sonic, first calling his a cross a "trinket of deceit", and now telling him something he very much knew, like he was no older than a five-year old.

"I've seen many strange things already!" Sonic snapped, his green eyes hard, "Freaking wolves chasing me through some red inferno!"

A chorus of wolves from outside made Sonic whirl around and stare out the window, the wolves' shadows visible just where the gate was.

Count Shadow let out a purr of pleasure, making Sonic whirl around again.

"Listen to them," Shadow said smiling, his head tilted upwards and clearly enjoying the howls of the wolves.


	2. Chapter 2

CrusaderTransformer1: (hides behind a shield) Please...don't...kill me! I've been a busy woman, having a new job and all, and now I have another job to add on to it! So please don't be mad at me for taking so long.

Sonic watched the ancient hedgehog that he officially marked as insane and dangerous, listen to the chorus of howls from the wolves. After a few heart-pounding moments, Shadow finally looked at the terrified Sonic, pleasure showing clearly on his gray face.

"The children of the night." Shadow said, his tone showing even more pleasure, "What sweet music they make."

Sonic's features twisted into an expression that was appalled and confused at the same time.

"Music?! Those animals?!" Sonic said/asked disbelievingly, his strange expression now more appalled than confused.

He stole a glance out the window towards the wolves' shadows and when his gaze turned back to where Shadow was, the ancient hedgehog's cape going out the door was what he saw instead. The door closed on its own again, with the count's shadow going out as well.

Seeing the count's shadow without its owner in the room made Sonic's heart leap in terror. Not knowing what else to do, he turned back to the window to watch the wolves' shadows once more and saw something else much more terrifying than ferocious wolves' shadows.

Count Shadow was crawling along the wall effortlessly like a huge gray spider with a crimson cape that stayed where it was behind him, like it would had Shadow been walking on the ground. Sonic's hands seemingly took a life of their own and they opened the window, their owner leaning out the window to take a better look in his terror.

Shadow paused on the wall twice for a split second, making Sonic's heart freeze, and he continued on after the second time while making a strange strangled noise from deep in his chest, not noticing his guest staring at him from the window.

As soon as the ancient specter was gone, Sonic slammed the window shut and headed for the door, grabbing a lit candle from a table as he went. He all but ran to what he believed what was his escape, and he shoved the rusty door open.

Sonic ran through the hall, down the stairs and through the dining room straight for the double doors that he had come through on that horrible day that Count Shadow had allowed him to enter this prison disguised as a castle.

Putting the candle down quickly near the doors' base, he tried to turn the crystal knobs and let himself out. They wouldn't budge at his constant turning and so in his panic, he started to push, pull, kick, and even charging the doors to slam his body against them. The only progress he made during this panic attack was a developing bruise on the side of his body. Sonic put a hand to his side, sucking air through his teeth as the touch of his fingers sent pain through him.

_That monster must have the door bolted somehow!_ Sonic thought angrily, and he lifted up his shirt to inspect the damage on his side.

A small purple bruise was all he saw and he put his shirt down, walking over to pick up the candle. He mentally slapped himself for his panic, the Count always went out somewhere for the entire night right after 9:00 p.m. and it was now 10:30 p.m. according to the large clock that hung above another doorway.

_I've got until morning to find a way out!_ Sonic thought confidently, becoming his cocky self again, _Surely I'll find one by midnight!_

With his courage restored, Sonic went off, walking through any door that he thought looked promising and he went through about ten doors before he began to feel discouraged again. It was about 2:45 a.m. when he came to a door that had the exact same designs as Sonic saw on the red robe that Count Shadow was always wearing.

Sonic decided that it wouldn't hurt to check it out, he hadn't had any luck with the other doors and hallways that he had gone through that night. As he approached the door and the candle lit up the door's frame, Sonic realized that there was foreign writing over the wood-work above the door. Sonic stared at it as he brushed away cobwebs, wishing he could read what it said and then directed his attention to the door. He turned the knob and tried to push it forward, but it wouldn't budge at first, making Sonic believe it was locked. He pushed it a little harder in his fear of it being locked, and it suddenly opened, making Sonic stumble inside the room, almost falling completely on his face.

Once inside, he found that the room was one of the oddest designs he had ever seen, with curtains hiding the rest of the room from him and the same writing from over the door on the hems. He looked around in curiosity before his gaze landed on a large trunk to the right of him, the lantern that the Count had been carrying the night he had arrived was hanging on a hook over it. Sonic walked over to the trunk and put the candle down, intending to open the trunk and see if there were any keys or any means of getting out of the castle.

To his disappointment, he found only bottles that looked as though they were filled with perfumes or colognes.

_Darn it...Oh well, it's not a total loss._ Sonic thought smiling as he reached for one, _At least I can pick one of these to take home to Amy. My girl likes her perfumes!_

Sonic picked the bottle up and took the cap off to smell the liquid that was inside. A little bit of the green liquid was on the lid, and as Sonic lifted the cap off, a drop went towards the ceiling, instead of down like it normally would. Sonic looked up after the drop, startled out of his mind and as he looked back down, he slowly put the cap back on as another drop went towards the ceiling.

_Okay!_ Sonic thought, trying to forget what he had seen, _These are not exactly...ideal for Amy._

Sonic put the bottle back and was about to pick up his candle when sounds like footsteps caught his ear.

"Sonic..." A voice that sounded like Amy suddenly said, making Sonic whirl around and look around for the cause of his Amy's voice, "Sonic come to me..."

The voice seemed to be coming from the curtains that he had seen before and Sonic slowly advanced towards them.

"Come..." Amy's voice beckoned again, making Sonic move a little faster towards the curtains.

Sonic reached out to draw back the curtain, but it drew back before he touched it, making him jump back. What he saw beyond the curtain was the strangest (bedroom, he decided) he had ever seen. The bed consisted of a huge, round, and slightly flat cushion on the floor, with blankets and pillows scattered all over it. A seductive purr came from within the bedroom, making Sonic shiver in fear...and strangely enough, desire.

"Sonic..." It beckoned again, and Sonic took small, slow steps into the bedroom, not noticing that footsteps formed from unseen feet coming towards him as he entered.

"Lay down, lay back into my arms." Amy's voice sweetly commanded and a purr of pleasure sounded when Sonic sat down on the 'bed'.

Sonic realized what he was doing and looked around for the cause of the voice, half-hoping it was really Amy he was hearing.

"Lay back, Sonic..." Amy's voice begged/commanded and Sonic turned to face the way he came, unaware that a body had started to form in the blankets behind him.

Sonic was sitting still before he realized that something was rising in the blankets in front of him, and he watched as a brown bat girl's head with long wavy hair and white-dressed torso came seemingly from the floor in front of him, the yellow eyes that she owned froze Sonic where he was with a seductive look. Sonic stared as the bat woman came completely out, her long white dress was like that of a bride's, sweeping over as she crawled on top of him. She let out a seductive growl that sounded like one of the wolves that had frightened Sonic just moments ago and Sonic took no notice as he went into a slight trance, the beauty of the bat forbidding him to acknowledge anything else, except the movements through the sheets that were at least two more than this bat with him. Sonic turned his head and sighed, allowing the trance to take him over as the bat parted his shirt, revealing the cross.

She hissed and reared back slightly, the sight of the cross to her like a knife threatening to stab a heart. She waved her hand at it, and it disappeared, leaving no trace that it had been on Sonic's neck just a moment ago. The threat gone, she continued towards Sonic's neck, her lips parting slightly to show her pearl-white fangs that gnashed together in want of biting the soft skin of the blue hedgehog's neck. The other two women, a black cat and the other a blonde porcupine, crawled forward, also flashed pearl-white fangs in want, but allowing the bat to have the first bite out of respect of her being the first of Shadow's brides.

The bat was just about to sink her teeth viciously into Sonic's neck when Shadow flew in, his eyes a blood red instead of ruby, and his fangs showing in anger.

Shadow snarled at them in his foreign language, his hand grapping the bat's neck in a grip that would have killed any normal animal and throwing her against the wall. Sonic snapped out his trance as she was thrown and he looked around in confusion before he looked straight at Shadow...and regretted it.

Shadow's eyes were glaring with all the heat of a blazing fire and his fangs were at least an inch under his bottom lip as he hissed at his brides in his language and to Sonic's horror, he found that he understood every word even though he didn't speak the language.

"_How dare you touch him!" _Shadow snarled at his brides, making all but one cringe at his fury as he gnashed his teeth, "_He belongs to me!"_

The bat woman rose easily, seemingly floating off the ground to her feet and then she proceeded to say something that both confused and terrified Sonic as he laid there, knowing full well that he was at their mercy, at the mercy of vampires.

"_You yourself never loved!"_ The bat woman jeered, encouraging the others with her daringness despite Shadow's wrath and they laughed, the sound bouncing off the walls like chimes of doom.

Shadow then took a more gentle appearance, the blood-red in his eyes fading back to ruby while his fangs remained and he spoke with a tenderness that Sonic never would have believed capable of such a creature.

"_Yes, I too can love."_ Shadow said to his brides, who were now crawling towards on all fours, their white dresses dragging behind them as Sonic laid there frozen and temporarily forgotten, "_And I shall love again."_

Sonic's fear doubled in fear as his mind struggled with his frozen body, both begging and ordering it to move away from these demons in flesh before him. He managed to move his hands twice in an attempt to crab-crawl away, but twice was all he managed.

"_Are we to have nothing tonight?"_ The cat bride suddenly asked as they all snuggled up against Shadow's legs, the ancient hedgehog looking down at them smiling and his hands touching their heads like a man giving some affection to his favorite pets.

Shadow slowly turned away as the question reached his ears, and Sonic suddenly heard the sound of a baby crying. As Shadow turned back around, Sonic could see that he had a baby animal in his hands, what species he couldn't tell as the brides leapt up and snatched the poor thing, running away into the shadow, where they completely vanished. Knowing all too well what they were going to do with the poor thing, Sonic let out a strangled scream before fainting dead away, and Shadow looked at him coldly for a moment, his fangs bared as he began to laugh cruelly as his hands clapped together, rubbing together in plan.

**The next day...**

Amy ran excitedly to Rouge's garden, her red heeled-boots clicking rapidly down the stairs as she hurried to her favorite seat on one of the fountains, her hand clutching a long-awaited letter from her beloved Sonic. Anyone in the garden might have smiled at this display of happiness, but Amy was alone as she quickly sat and opened the letter. As she looked at the letter, her smile slowly faded as she read.

_Dearest Amy,_

_All is well here. The Count has insisted I remain for a month to tutor him in English custom._

_I can say no more, except I love you._

_Ever Faithful, Sonic_

Amy slowly raised her head from the letter, her emerald eyes filling with some tears while her heart ached at the cold and blunt letter that she now held on her lap. Amy allowed the tears to flow down her face, wondering why Sonic had decided to be so cold and uncaring all of a sudden. He was never like that towards her, ever...

**Back at the castle...**

Sonic had run down the stairs almost the exact second he had awakened, surprisingly unharmed and in the chamber he had been staying in. He knew that Shadow had carried him there, and that led him to know the fact that he was in danger. He regretted ever sending those letters to his press and Amy, no one would come to his aid now in this time of danger. He didn't know why Shadow wanted with him, but he wanted nothing more to do with the ancient hedgehog or his three demon women.

Sonic ran to the front doors and was beyond relief to find that he could run outside, the doors had been unlocked. Sonic nearly leapt up in the air for happiness that he was out of the castle, and he prepared to use his speed to run to the nearest train station to leave with his life and go back to Amy like he had promised her. He wanted to marry her and make her as happy as he could for the rest of their lives.

Several men shouting caught Sonic's attention and he forgot his intention to run to a train station and instead went to see if the animals would help him. As he found them, he had to hide, for the animals he saw were dressed like gypsies and they were loading boxes onto a horse-drawn wooden cart.

Sonic had heard of gypsies like the ones before him, they were fearless warriors and were loyal to the dead to whichever noble family they served.

Sonic began to spy, watching from either shadow or corner, making sure to keep out of sight no matter what as he watched them. He knew that they would either report him while holding him somewhere or kill him on sight, whichever were Shadow's orders to them. Sonic noticed as he watched that they brought the boxes from under the castle, so with all the stealth he possessed, he managed to sneak his way down the stairs from where they were coming and going.

When Sonic reached the end of the stairs, he found that he was directly in the bowls of the castle, the gypsies digging and putting the earth that was there in large boxes, large enough to hold Sonic if he was either crouching or sitting in them. As Sonic crept around, he ran into a pole and when he looked at the pole, his eyes went to the top of it and he nearly screamed in pure terror.

There was a corpse on the pole, looking almost centuries old, and what kind of animal it might have been was impossible to see, the fur and the features had rotten off long ago. Sonic couldn't look at it at all, for his stomach lurched at the sight and the smell as he kept his eyes to the floor while holding his mouth with both hands.

A loud bang got his attention and he realized that he was out in the open, so he sprang to a nearby shadow just as a couple of gypsies passed the spot where he had just been seconds ago. Sonic began to creep around until he found a golden coffin, which he hid behind. He was a little creeped that there was also a coffin and probably more, but that was nothing compared to the poor animals that had been on poles for a very long time, deprived of a decent grave where they could rot in peace.

Sonic continued to watch as a couple of gypsies pushed on a box that was being pulled up the stairs on a rope.

_Why are they filling boxes with dirt?_ Sonic couldn't help but wonder as he placed his hands upon the coffin before he realized what he was doing.

The gold coffin flew open and Shadow stood up with burning blood-red eyes, clad in a golden burial gown, reaching for the blue hedgehog as Sonic screamed as he tried to run, drawing the attention of every gypsy that was there.

**Back at Rouge's house...**

"I love him! I love him!" Amy heard Rouge exclaim loudly from where she sat on a bench in the shade, quickly wiped away her tears, put on a false cheery face, and looked up in time to see her purple gown-clad friend throw two roses from the bouquet that she carried with her and then Rouge walked quickly towards Amy, "Oh Amy! It's so wonderful! He proposed and I said yes!"

"Oh finally!" Amy exclaimed happily, now knowing that someone had proposed to Rouge and she clasped her friend's hands as she closed her eyes in imagination, "Don't tell me...the crocodile with the cowboy hat."

"Oh no," Rouge replied, making Amy open her eyes and playfully pout because she had guessed wrong, "It was my dear number three. Lord Knuckles Guardian, we are to be Lord and Lady Guardian."

Amy smiled at her friend warmly, but it slowly dropped as she gazed at the letter and her friend went on excitingly.

"Do you want to be my maid of honor, please say yes." Rouge pleaded, but then noticed the look on Amy's face, "Amy, are you alright? It's the most exciting day of my life and yet you're sad. What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry Rouge, it's just that I'm so terribly worried about Sonic." Amy said and she gave the letter to Rouge, who looked it over, "That letter is so cold and unnatural, it's not like him at all."

Rouge gave the letter a quick read, frowned at the cold and bluntness, but decided to try and cheer Amy up.

"Oh Amy, don't worry." Rouge said in a cheerful tone, "It's probably the count, keeping him so busy and he was probably tired when he wrote the letter. I'm sure he didn't mean to be cold."

Rouge really didn't think that the count was keeping him so busy, but it was just to reassure Amy that Sonic wasn't trying to be cold, or at least she hoped that Sonic wasn't trying to be cold.

Amy smiled, feeling better at what Rouge said, and suddenly thunder rumbled over them, making both women look up in time to have several raindrops fall onto their faces. Both giggled as they covered their heads and ran for cover under a walkway, watching as the rain poured down onto the bench where they had just been. As the rain poured on and the women stood under the walkway, both suddenly had a feeling that they were being watched by something very powerful and dark. Both looked into the clouds at the same time to see a pair of ruby red eyes watching them, making both cringe in terror, but the eyes vanished from their sight.

Both suddenly had the desire to run in the rain and Rouge led the running into the hedge maze that she owned, Amy following easily with her speed. As soon as they reached the entrance, both ran their separate ways and amazingly didn't slip in the mud as they ran through the maze at will. They sometimes passed one another as they ran and laughed like small children, unknowingly being watched by Shadow's possessed shadow that was present there in the maze, watching the both of them as they frolicked and danced in the rain.

Shadow chuckled from inside the box that he was in as a ship called the Demeter carried the fifty boxes of the earth that the gypsies had loaded, telling the captain that it was experiential earth for a group of scientists in London.

Shadow watched through his shadow and chuckled at both the women, especially Amy who was undoubtedly the silliest in his opinion. He could barely wait to get to his intended fresh supply of blood and to Amy, whom he intended to make his immortal bride. The only bride he would have actually, as he intended to get rid of the other three brides so that he could have the one he loved all to himself. He called his shadow back, breaking the spell he had placed on the women who would remember nothing of his eyes and their urge to run in the rain. They would probably wonder what they had been thinking or how or why they were in the maze.

Shadow crept out of the box, looking for a sailor or two to quench his hunger and then return to the box to sleep and keep his strength.

Shadow had taken the liberty of feeding off the sailors one at a time after the boxes had been loaded onboard, and then the number of feedings went up as the ship continued on its course towards London.


	3. Chapter 3

CrusaderTransformer1: Hi everybody.

Everyone: _Glare......._

CrusaderTrasformer1: (Gulps and grins nervously) I'm really, really, really sorry to have kept you waiting this long, but I finally got a nice chapter for you here. And I've got someone here to do the disclaimer for me....

Raziel (From the Legacy of Kain): Why am I here?

CrusaderTransformer1: Because I beat the game, a.k.a. I helped you beat your enemies.

Raziel: (Hmph) This insane woman does not own the Sonic companies, nor does she own the companies which made the Bram Stoker's Dracula movie.....which I thought rather good myself....

CrusaderTransformer1: See? Now was that so bad?

Raziel: Shut up.

He found two drunken sailors and attacked in one of his forms, which was a black wolf/hedgehog hybrid. As he killed and drank, he became younger, the silver grey replaced by ebony black and the bright orange of his highlights were replaced by fiery red. The only thing that stayed the same about Shadow was his ruby-colored eyes which changed to blood-red when he killed, and those same eyes pierced the darkness with a predatory gaze as he made his way back to the box, making sure to be seen by no one.

The next night, he killed the rest of the sailors as the ship neared London in a slightly violent rainstorm, making sure that no one would tell the tale of a mysterious force on the ship killing off the sailors a few at a time. As a sailor cried out, his blood was spilled onto the sail as the ship continued on, the black wolf/hedgehog watched the shore on all fours as it came closer, the winds that he had summoned pushed the ship towards its destination. Blood dripped from the creature's mouth as he changed to a complete wolf and the ship all but crashed against the deck as the winds died down. Several sailors that were on the deck came forward to take the ropes that were dangling off the ship, and Shadow took this moment to leap off the ship, his jump taking him over the heads of the startled animals. He raced off into the darkness before they could gather their wits and he raced to the place he knew where a young bat lived. He had seen her both times with Amy and thought that she was quite an attractive white bat, an excellent addition to his brides until he got Amy for himself.

He ran so fast that he almost flew off the ground with his speed and only a horse-drawn carriage and its two passengers saw him, but all they saw was a black blur speeding past them and almost all three thought him was part of their imagination as they didn't see him again that night. Shadow was in Rouge's garden in no time at all with his unearthly speed, going through the bushes and paths until he reached the steps that led into the house. He walked up the stairs to look through the glass doors and to his delight, he found that Rouge's room was there and he could see the white-furred beauty sleeping, dressed in a silk lavender nightgown with a addition robe that was fastened around her neck loosely.

Shadow managed to smirk with his wolf mouth and backed down the stairs, changing back into his hybrid form and he howled a howl that no mortal animal could make, pushing his hypnotizing powers forth through the window to call Rouge from her slumber. He continued to howl as he ran into the maze, looking for a place where he knew they wouldn't be interrupted and thunder crashed overhead as the rain stopped, lightening filling the garden with light.

Rouge's eyelids fluttered open as Shadow howled and she slowly rose from her bed like a zombie, her eyes slightly glazed over as Shadow's powers took her over, her scared mind unable to focus on controlling her body as it rose without her command. Rouge was only able to watch through her own eyes as her hands lifted themselves to her neck and unfastened the cross that she wore all the time, one of those hands slowly dropped it to the bed as her body walked to the doors, which flew open as she neared them. Her body continued to walk while Rouge was trapped in her own mind, trying frantically to break free and control herself again.

Amy had come in almost right after Rouge had 'left', frightened by the howls she had just heard and she hoped Rouge wouldn't think her too childish if she asked her friend if she could spend the night in her room, like they had done so many times in the past when either one was frightened. Amy paused in the doorway, confused to see the doors open and the bed was empty. Amy walked quickly to the bed to see if her eyes were telling her the truth and as she leaned on it to look over it, she found that Rouge was truly gone. Something silver on the bed sheets flashed in the lightening, and she picked it up slowly. As the lightening flashed again, she found that it was Rouge's cross, and she was startled, her eyes widened in disbelief.

_*What is this doing here?*_Amy thought in shock,*_Rouge wears this all the time, it isn't like her to take it off.*_

A gush of wind directed her attention to the doors as lightening flashed and thunder boomed, signaling that a storm was brewing outside.

_*Oh, I'd better shut these doors,* _Amy thought as she hurried to them, _*Then I should go find Rouge and give her cross back. I'm sure she didn't leave it on.......*_

As Amy reached the doors to close them, lightening flashed again, and Amy could now see Rouge as she walked through the garden towards the maze.

"Rouge? Rouge! ROUGE!" Amy called, trying to get over the noise of the wind and thunder, only to watch as Rouge disappeared into the maze.

Amy then began to run, her rose-colored nightgown blowing in the wind as she ran down the stairs and through the garden, chasing Rouge while trying not to slip and fall.

"Rouge!" Amy called and as she ran, she thought, _*Rouge must be sleep-walking again, but she hasn't done that for years now!*_

As Rouge's body walked through the maze, it seemed to play around a little, and as Rouge watched herself throw an arm over a nearby statue, her lavender cape sliding over it as she continued her unwilling trek through the maze as she made a turn, the body seeming to know where it was going while Rouge was terrified of what was happening to her.

Amy reached the maze just as Rouge had turned the corner, and the beautiful pink hedgehog paused as she looked worriedly left to right, wondering if Rouge had turned this way or that.

Rouge again tried to stop herself only to find that it was useless against whatever was controlling her as another howl sounded and her body walked up the stone stairs towards the pond that was directly in the middle of the maze, her disobeying hands playing with her cape, lifting it up and allowing the wind to blow it behind her. As Rouge's body made it to the top of the stairs, her head turned on its own and as Rouge could now look at the pond, what she saw made her want to scream and run away.

Some kind of black/red creature that seemed neither wolf or hedgehog sat on the stone bench as lightening flashed again in the sky, the creature's blood-red eyes staring right through her as it let out another howl, and Rouge's body responded, walking towards it while Rouge desperately tried to regain control and get away from whatever this thing was. The creature stood as Rouge's body made it's way across the stepping stones that led to the bench and Rouge nearly fainted as the frightening beast took her by the shoulders with clawed hands, drawing her closer to it.

Amy stood still for a split second before suddenly dashing to the right, finally deciding to run in the maze until she found Rouge, and as she unknowingly took the exact route that Rouge had gone on, her heart pounded in fear for her friend as the sky threatened to downpour on the maze. Amy found the stone stairs and instead of climbing them, she jumped so that she landed on the top and as she turned towards the pond, she froze as she watched the scene in front of her.

Rouge was lying on the stone bench, her arms outstretched above her head and her eyes were closed while she was trembling, either from cold or fear.

The black/red creature that hovered over her made Amy freeze with it's very image as it kissed Rouge, first on the lips and then worked its way down to her chest where the nightgown was ripped so that it showed more cleavage, making the white bat almost bare-chested.

Amy couldn't do anything else but watch as the creature suddenly brought its head back up and moved closer to Rouge's face while the bat turned her head slowly, as though she was being forced from the inside. The creature suddenly growled and lunged forward, its fangs driving into Rouge's neck, making the beautiful bat cry out in pain.

Amy almost screamed as she watched, and she felt as though she was the one getting bitten instead of her friend, whom she was unable to help because of the merciless grip of fear that held her in place.

The creature raised its head again from Rouge's neck while nearly looking in Amy's direction, and Amy was slightly relieved to see that it hadn't killed her as she had feared, but it did leave two awful looking holes in Rouge's neck, which were slowly oozing blood as her friend moaned from the pain. The creature suddenly sniffed the air and let out a growl that was both inhuman and nothing that a normal animal could make while Amy was now paralzed, staring at the black/red creature with wide, frightened emerald eyes. The creature whipped its head in one direction first before looking directly at Amy, and no longer able to take the fright as she looked into the blood red eyes that glared at her, Amy fainted dead away.

Shadow stared coldly at the intruder as she fell limply to the ground and he growled as he left the now unconscious Rouge, intending to finish off this intruder so that he could avoid being reported by this girl. He seriously doubted that anyone would believe her, and some would even put the girl into the nearest insane asylum, but he wasn't about to take any chances. He hadn't lived for so many years by being careless or underestimating the most unlikely of people to bring him down.

As Shadow got closer and preparing to slash his claws across her throat, lightening flashed and showed Amy's face. Shadow's blood-red eyes widened in shock and shame as they changed back into ruby red. The rest of Shadow also changed as he stared at the unconscious pink hedgehog before him, he couldn't help but feel shame for what he had almost did to his intended bride and the now normal-looking black hedgehog stood over her, the black pants he wore his only clothing.

"Amy." He whispered, lowering himself to his knees and he bent over her, pushing back some stray strands of her hair away from her face with two fingers, "My precious love, my life......."

A roll of thunder caught his attention and as he looked up towards the sky, he realized that it was going to rain, and very soon.

_*I'd better get these two back inside that house.* _Shadow thought calmly as he looked down at Amy once more and as his eyes narrowed in concentration, he transformed into a red-colored fog.

He chose to do that because he could pick up many things at once in this form than any of his other forms, and he picked up Amy gently before going for Rouge, both of them lifted easily as though they weighed nothing as the red fog carried them swiftly and silently through the maze.

As Shadow neared the mansion, he paid careful attention to his surroundings as he carried the two women in the midst of his red fog, going swiftly into the house. He gently laid Rouge on her bed before he laid Amy beside her and then he chose to change back into his hedgehog form. He looked at Amy with the gentlest and the most loving gaze before he walked to Rouge's side, bending over her to whisper in her ear while he used his powers to fix her nightgown, removing any trace that he had been there. The only thing he couldn't remove without surely waking her up was the taste of his blood in her mouth, having her drink it so that she was his, no matter what anyone did. He decided that it didn't matter, she would probably think that she had accidently bitten something in her mouth and made it bleed.

"Sleep sweetly without nightmares of me until dawn, my dear." He whispered, his hand going to her forehead, "Do not remember me, until we meet again."

With that, he gave his newest bride a gentle kiss to ensure that she wouldn't remember him or even have nightmares about him until they met again and as he pulled away, his gaze fixed on Amy, who was twitching and moaning like she was having a horrible nightmare.

"There, there, my darling." Shadow said soothingly to her as he walked to her side, "There's no need to fear me, we were meant to be together."

At his voice, Amy slowly stopped her moaning and twitching, her features relaxing as Shadow smiled, his fangs showing as he was now satsfied as he picked her up bridal style. As Shadow walked out into the hall, following Amy's scent to her room, he felt Amy slightly snuggle up to him as he carried her, and he looked down at her for a moment, relishing the fact that this girl who reminded him so much of his beloved princess was in his arms, where he believed she should be.

_*You'll be my Queen of the Night, my sweet Amy.*_ Shadow thought as he fought back the bloodlust that Rouge's blood had aroused, _*Then, we'll be together, for the rest of eternity.*_

As Shadow found her room and stepped in, he breathed in deeply of Amy's scent, marking it permanently in his mind and he walked towards the red-sheeted bed, laying Amy gently onto it. As he covered her with a nearby rose-decorated blanket, he looked down lovingly once more at the sleeping beauty before he leaned his head down to hers and gave her a gentle kiss onto her lips. As Shadow kissed her, he felt a slight response in return, and he brought his head up as Amy stirred slowly.

"My........prince." Amy mumbled, slightly smiling in her sleep and Shadow smiled before he left, melting into the darkness of the night.

**The next day........**

Several workers were hard at work unloading the heavy boxes of 'experimental earth' to where they had been instructed to take all of the, to the Carfax Abbey which happened to be next door to the insane asylum where Mr. Eggman was being held and he was screaming out his bared window at the boxes.

"Master! I await to do your bidding!" Eggman screamed, and the workers paid no attention him as they continued to unload, thinking that he was just another lunatic, "Master, I am here! I have worshiped you!"

Mr. Eggman continued to scream tribute to this 'Master' of his while the workers finished unloading the boxes and they all piled onto the now empty wagon, riding off to another job that they had been assigned to. As soon as the sounds of the wagon were faded away and Mr. Eggman had been dragged from the window as he often was, one box had its top broken off powerfully from the inside. As the pieces of the wooden top fell to the ground, a handsome hedgehog blacker than night and with highlights as red as rubies stood up from the box, his equally ruby-red eyes scanned his new resting place. As he noted where his boxes were, he was pleased to see that they were in good condition and placed in reasonable order.

_*Hmmmmm. Good.* _Shadow thought as he smirked, _*The workers did excellently, perhaps I shall spare them from being my meals. But that's thought for later, right now I must see my new hunting grounds.*_

With that thought, he jumped out of his box with ease, landing in front of another box nearby and with one hand, he ripped the top of it cleanly off, the nails still in the wood. Unlike the other boxes, this one contained clothes that he had hand-picked for his new home in London, and he fished out a navy-blue suit, a light-blue shirt with matching tie, a diamond pin, a top hat, his fine black shoes, a pair of dark-blue sunglasses to protect his sensative eyes, and his prized cane with his green Chaos Emerald engraved into the top of it.

As soon as he was dressed and he had looked himself over, he wondered if Amy was within the nearby town and he tried to send his shadow to try to find her. His shadow didn't obey and he looked at it almost angrily when he remembered that his almost unlimited powers were extremely weak by daytime. His shadow was a normal one until night came again, just lying behind him on the ground dully.

_*Very well....perhaps I should just walk and observe for now.* _Shadow thought to himself and taking his cane in one hand, he walked into London.

As Shadow walked the streets of London, he watched as much as he could around him at the many, many animals and people that were there, making him believe that he and his soon-to-be-bride would be well-fed on blood for a century or two. He smirked as he caught several young women, animal and human alike, staring at him with admiration in their eyes and they always quickly turned away, blushes forming on their faces. Shadow soon just ignored them all, the pink hedgehog in his mind was far more beautiful to him than any in the street that he could see, and his chest burned with renewed love for his future queen as he thought of her and her innocence last night. As he continued to walk through the streets, a flash of a familiar pink color from across the street caught his eye and he stopped, turning to stare.

Amy came into sight from the other side of the street, smiling to herself and wearing a stunning red Victorian dress that was covered in pink roses, along with some that covered the buttons on the front of it and she wore a small top hat on top of her piled up pink hair. She moved with grace that Shadow felt only she could possess and his eyes were only for her as she walked among the people on the other side of the street. Amy suddenly looked in his direction and the smile disappeared from her face, a somewhat troubled look on her face as she saw him. Shadow almost panicked while wondering if she regconized him from the night before and then scolded himself for his foolishness as she looked away again, showing no sign that she knew him at all.

The ruby eyes of Shadow continued to follow Amy as she went through the crowd, striding with a purpose, and Shadow supposed that she was on a errand of some sort, either for her friend or just for herself.

_*See me.* _He thought, using the full strength of what little telepathic power he had left, _*See me now.*_

Amy turned her head to look at him again for a brief moment as she walked, showing Shadow that despite the day, he still had some slight influence over her, and then as she turned her lovely emerald eyes away from him, he started to follow her.


	4. UPDATE

**I think that I may have gotten more reviews on this than any other story, but I lack the inspiration to continue writing this too, unfortunately...**

**I may have some good news for you though, I'm beginning to draw comics on my account at deviantart, and this story is becoming one of those comics, so if you would like to see the comic instead, please let me know and I'll tell you how to get there. I promise that I am not an artist who uses Paint for their comics and I've been drawing Sonic characters for a few years, so I hope that I know what I'm doing.**

**I'm not saying that I'm going to completely stop writing this story, but I'm just not going to right now. **

**Take it easy.**


End file.
